runescapefootballfandomcom-20200214-history
Fremennik Fury
The Fremennik Fury is a team based of the providence of Fremennik. The team was formed during Season 14, with the owner being Tigereye6904, going into his sixth season as a player and third as an owner. Season 14 The first player Tigereye6904 signed onto his team was former NRFL player Paco Alvarez. He would eventually sign Darklink1000, Brethern3, and Disel122. He picked up soon to be emotional leader Skunkcaleb off waivers about halfway through the season. Being the favorites heading into the season, the Fremennik Fury started with a 2-0 record, beating Menaphos Mafia and Lletya Lions, by 6 and 4 points respectively. Their first hurdle of the season came within the next two games, with a 20 point lose to Draynor Giants and a 24 point lost to the Union. They would eventually pull back into their winning ways, with a game winning drive in a 82-78 win against the Varrock Rams. With an even start, Fremennik would go on to win their next 4 games, consisting of 2 forfeit victories. Their last game would be against the Varrock Rams to the determine the number 1 seed, which they lost. The Fury claimed the #2 seed and played against the Union of Tirannwyn in the playoffs, whom they sucessfully beat. They played Varrock once again in the United Bowl, in a nail-biter that saw the Fremennik Fury win 64-58. Season 15 Following a very successful season in the previous season, Tigereye6904 was allowed ownership for a second season. He kept last season players Paco Alveraz and Darklink1000 on the team, while signing new players in Daddy Dittro, Luke7868, and Zombie Rock. Before their first game, Zombie Rock was traded for Dench Gotze. The Fury had an outstanding start to the season, with a 5-0 start, defeating teams such as Canifis Catalysts, Varrock Rams, Crandor Cardinals, Union of Tirwann, and Ardougne Falcons. Before their fifth game of the season, Dench Gotze was traded to the Union in exchange for Badiak; a move then made by coach Daddy Dittro. Their first defeat came as an upset as they lost to the Lletya Lions 80-74. This was not a sight of what was to come though, as they would continue their season with another 5-1 streak with a loss coming from a 54-50 defeat to the Union in week 10. The Fremennik Fury claimed the 1st seed in the standings at the end of the season. They defeated 4th seed Varrock Rams with a decisive victory in the playoffs to advance to their second United Bowl in a row, with a score of 76-50. They played the 2nd seed Port Sarim Seadogs in United Bowl XV. With Darklink1000 not fully present to the game, Daddy Dittro struggled at the quarterback position. Paco Alveraz also had very rough time on the defensive side of the ball, and eventually put himself on the bench. Even though they defied most of their critics, they fell short where it mattered most in a heart-breaking loss to the Port Sarim Seadogs in United Bowl XV, 74-66. Season 16 After finishing the season with a disappointing loss in the United Bowl, Tigereye6904 went into a new approach going into Season 16. His goal was to develop a team that would personally work together and play games for the sake of having fun. With that in mind, he signed longtime friend Spider-Jon, as well as Mama Dench. Although this was good on paper, Season 16 saw the first time the Fremennik Fury looked at their weakest. A majority of the team was either traded are released throughout the season, leading to an inactive team that went 3-9 in the season. Spoder-Juan was traded to the Rimmington Redskins for 150m, Mama Dench and Badiak were traded to the Jatizso Jaguars in exchange for Olaff Pk, and Nick Narnia was traded to the Varrock Rams for 20m. As the season went on, Tigereye6904 signed Swagaz, Fuchsy, Aoil, and Cookie to try to keep a team intact. The greatest success the Fury had this season was defeating the Nardah Dolphins by 14 points, only because it showed what this team was capable of when having a complete roster. Record *Season 14: 7-3 (United Bowl win) *Season 15: 10-2 (United Bowl loss) *Season 16: 3-9 (Eliminated) OVERALL RECORD: 20-14 (.588 pct) Roster Season 14 *Tigereye6904 (owner) *Darklink1000 (coach) *Disel122 (coach) *Paco Alveraz *Brethern3 *Skunkcaleb Season 15 *Tigereye6904 (owner) *Darklink1000 (coach) *Daddy Dittro (coach) * Luke7868 *Paco Alveraz *Badiak * Dench Gotze (Traded) * Zombie Rock (Traded) Season 16 *Tigereye6904 (owner) *Spoder-Juan (coach) *305pitbull (coach) *Cookie *Olaff Pk *Swagaz *Fuchsy Awards Season 14 *Coach of the Season: Tigereye6904 *Darklink1000 Councilman of the Season: Brethern3 *Skunkcaleb Most Average Player: Paco Alveraz *United Bowl MVP: Disel122 *All-Pro Defense: Disel122 Season 15 *Most Valuable Player: Daddy Dittro *Defensive MVP: Darklink1000 *Offensive MVP: Daddy Dittro *Coach of the Season: Tigereye6904 *Most Improved Player: Daddy Dittro Season 16 *Councilmember of the Season: Tigereye6904